Si tú me quisieras
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Tenten tenía la relación perfecta, todo en su vida estaba bien y su estabilidad emocional se encontraba estable, hasta que se le ocurrió asistir a una fiesta donde conoció a la persona que le cambiaría su vida para siempre internándola en la peor faceta de su vida.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

_Esta historia es de mi autoría, no se permiten plagios._

_Mundo alterno (actual)._

"_Sigo haciendo lo mismo: escribir historias. Y eso significa todavía bastante más de lo que sé; sigue siendo lo que amo"_

_-Stephen King._

**-SI TÚ ME QUISIERAS-**

**CAPÍTULO 1 / Magia**

Miraba atentamente la pizarra frente a ella y en ocasiones desviaba su mirada a la profesora junto a ella, por alguna razón la clase que estaba tomando en ese entonces le causaba pesar, era la segunda vez que la cursaba pero este semestre parecía que se le estaba dando de maravilla, aunque estar viendo lo mismo diario no le agradaba. Tenten es una chica de veintiún años que estudiaba la carrera de medicina veterinaria, tenía bastante ilusión en verse en algunos años como la responsable al frente de algún gran hospital veterinario o quizá de alguna empresa de inocuidad animal. Volvió sus ojos al pizarrón frente a ella para comenzar a anotar datos en su cuaderno cuando de pronto su celular sonó, con cuidado de no ser descubierta revisó el recién mensaje que le acababa de llegar, se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia: Naruto.

"_¿Te apetece vernos al rato en el bar de siempre?, estaré aquí con unos amigos y también les dije a Ino y a Lee que vinieran"_

La castaña soltó una sonrisa y le meditó muy poco, se encontraba a mitad del semestre y en realidad todo se estaba poniendo complicado, tenía muchas tareas, prácticas, exámenes y exposiciones que se entregarían para la semana que viene, pero era viernes y en verdad necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su organismo para poder relajarse, quizá tener cruda de medio día y seguir con lo demás, además Ino y Lee eran también amigos de la infancia que hace mucho que no veía y tenía muchas ganas de compartir con ellos un trago y ponerse al tanto de todo lo que les había pasado en sus vidas.

"_Los alcanzó después de clases"_

Bloqueó su celular, lo guardó y volvió a poner atención a la clase.

.

.

.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos de la universidad tomó el camino para el bar que le había comentado Naruto, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al tanto y constante para que ella no saliera con algún pretexto o excusa para no asistir, aun cuando Tenten había jurado que ya estaba en camino, así que llegó en poco tiempo y cuando le mandó un mensaje a su rubio amigo de que se encontraba afuera no tardó para salir corriendo por ella y llevarla a la mesa donde se encontraban todos.

Tenten pasó sus ojos chocolates por todos los presentes de la mesa, pero no conoció a nadie en ese instante y le dirigió una mirada rápida a Naruto que se acercó a ella.

—Todos son amigos de mi universidad— Le habló fuerte, ya que el lugar tenía música a alto volumen—. Ino y Lee se fueron a bailar, veras que enseguida regresan—Le ofreció una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una lata de cerveza.

La castaña tomó la bebida entre sus manos y después de darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo y un trago largo a la bebida, comenzó de nuevo a analizar a todos los presentes en espera de que sus otros amigos regresaran, nadie le llamó la atención, hasta que sus ojos captaron a una persona que se encontraba sentada en el rincón de la mesa, sin hablar con nadie y con una botella de cerveza media vacía en su mano, mientras que en la otra tenía su celular y su mirada estaba completamente clavada en la pantalla, por lo que pudo percibir la chica tenía una chat abierto con el que estaba hablando, subió un poco su vista y a pesar de que el lugar era oscuro y lo único que lo iluminaba era algunas luces de colores pudo captar que aquel chico tenía aproximadamente su edad, que tenía unas facciones geniales y piel blanca, tenía una gorra por lo que no pudo captar su cabello a la totalidad, pero se dio cuenta que aquel chico era guapo.

— ¡Tenten! —La tomaron del hombro y la agitaron, haciendo que la chica saliera de su sueño ensimismada y girará a aquella persona que la abrazó de inmediato—, ¡Naruto no me dijo que ibas a venir! Qué bueno que estas aquí.

La chica correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, Rock Lee era su mejor amigo, incluso más que Naruto, tenerlo muy cerca le hacía estar muy feliz, pero cuando se separó de su amigo notó unas ojeras tremendas en su rostro y como sus ojos habían perdido un poco del brillo tan intenso que lo caracterizaban, llevó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de su amigo y éste le dio una sonrisa, tratando de ocultarlo todo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó y él negó.

—Terminé con mi novia—Murmuró y por todo el ruido que se encontraba en aquel lugar fue casi inaudible, incluso Tenten se dio cuenta que lo entendió porque leyó sus labios.

La mujer tomo de la mano de Lee y lo jaló a un lugar donde hubiera menos gente para escuchar atentamente la historia de su amigo. Escuchó con atención todo lo que le decía, en realidad Sakura nunca le cayó bien a Tenten y en cierto grado sentía que Lee merecía una chica mucho mejor que ella pero para empezar con una mejor actitud hacía Tenten y hacía todos sus amigos. Pero eso no impidió que consolará a Lee y que le diera su punto de vista, en alguna perspectiva también defendió a aquella chica de cabello rosa, aunque siempre terminaba en el mismo punto de siempre. Después de que habló por largo rato con él y cuando lo pudo tranquilizar, le dio un abrazo largo y los dos regresaron a la mesa donde se encontraban todos y por fin pudo saludar a Ino, que no la había visto desde que había llegado.

— ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!, Naruto mencionó qué quizá vendrías—Le sonrió su rubia amiga—. Tengo que contarte varias cosas.

Tenten volvió a tomar una cerveza y le dio un trago largo para empezar a escuchar a su amiga, de vez en cuando iba a bailar con Rock Lee e incluso con Naruto, toda la noche se la pasó feliz, estaba completamente estable, en la escuela le iba mejor que nunca, su familia parecía tener una estabilidad duradera, tenía a sus mejores amigos junto a ella, se sentía realmente sana y afortunada de poder estar ese día festejando con sus amigos, todo estaba muy bien en su vida. En especial por el magnífico novio que tenía. Sacó su celular y se encontró con varios mensajes de su amado, preguntando su ya había llegado a su casa. Por todo lo ocurrido olvidó por completo avisarle que saldría con unos amigos.

"_Lo siento, amor. Salí con Naruto, Ino y Lee, estamos en el bar de siempre, ¿Gustas venir un rato?, me encantaría verte"_

Mandó el mensaje y antes de guardar de nuevo su celular recibió contestación:

"_Recuerda que mañana yo sí tengo clases, pero diviértete por ambos y recuerda avisarme cuando llegues a tu casa"_

Tenten soltó un suspiró, le hubiera encantado que Neji estuviera ahí con ella, él era el hombre de su vida, lo sabía, estaban a punto de cumplir dos años de novios y ambos estaban planeando irse a un viaje de fin de semana, su relación era envidiada por varios de sus amigos y familiares, Neji Hyuga siempre había mostrado mucho interés hacía Tenten, la cuidaba y la quería, se lo demostraba siempre que tenía la oportunidad y ella le correspondía todo ese amor con mucho más amor, nunca se habían peleado, nunca habían tenido un pleito, incluso a ellos les parecía bastante raro que después de tanto tiempo no hubiera problemas graves, pero estaban seguros que así querían que siguiera su relación por bastante tiempo más. Neji no estudiaba en su universidad, incluso vivía bastante lejos de donde ella, pero ambos habían hecho que funcionará lo suyo, se veían una o dos veces a la semana y quizá por eso aprovechaban el poco tiempo que tenían juntos para amarse y ser eternamente felices.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando aquel chico extraño que miró cuando llegó se había sentado junto a ella, seguía mirando la pantalla de su celular y por alguna razón aquello le disgustó a Tenten, ¿Quién diablos va a una fiesta y se la pasa en su celular?, además pudo notar que aquel tipo tenía una docena de conversaciones con diferentes chicas, torció la boca pero antes de que dejará de verlo para ignorarlo, aquel chico guardó su celular y llevó su mirada al frente en dónde estaba Ino, se le quedó viendo por unos instantes y después desvió su mirada al suelo.

—Deberías invitar a bailar a Ino—Le habló Tenten acercándose a él para que pudiera escucharla.

—No he bebido lo suficiente para hacerlo—Soltó con un tono de burla—, aunque sí sé bailar, fui a una academia de baile.

Tenten solo asintió, le sorprendió que aquel chico sí hablara y pudiera tener contacto con una persona sin el celular. La castaña desvió de nuevo sus ojos a Ino y descubrió que un amigo de Naruto la había invitado a bailar, soltó una risa y giró a ver a aquel chico, pero descubrió que la estaba mirando sin siquiera disimularlo.

—Ya te ganaron—Soltó en una risa y él solo negó con media sonrisa y volvió a sacar su celular para contestar sus nuevos mensajes.

Tenten decidió ignorar por totalidad a aquel chico, en realidad no le interesó tener una amistad con él, así que fue a platicar con Lee un rato. Las botellas de cerveza llenas se iban reduciendo, mientras que las vacías se iban sumando, la noche se iba consumiendo y todos los jóvenes ya se encontraban con un grado de ebriedad, menos Naruto ya que era el conductor designado y había decidido dejar de tomar después de su segunda cerveza y solo fumaba cigarrillos. Tenten bailaba con Ino las canciones de novedad y con algunos amigos de Naruto, incluido él y Lee, algunos amigos ya se habían ido, pero los ojos chocolate descubrieron que aquel chico había guardado su celular y se había levantado a bailar un poco junto a ellos.

—Tenten, Lee está ebrio y bueno…creo que es mejor ya irnos—Le comentó Naruto.

La chica miró la hora, tenía razón, estaba a punto de ser las dos de la madrugada y aunque sus casas se encontraban cerca ya era bastante tarde, así que tomo sus cosas y le comentó a Ino que se tenían que ir, aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que Ino se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Lee, soltó un suspiro pesado y con ayuda de Naruto comenzaron a salir después de pagar la cuenta. Tenten se quedó en espera de que todos sus amigos salieran, como siempre era las más sobria de ellos y tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarlos, así que salieron del bar y bajaron unas escales para por fin salir a la calle, ya no había hielo seco ni luces de colores, solo era la calle iluminada con luz normal y sus ojos comenzaban a acoplarse a todo.

—Pensé que querías seguir bailando—Le dijo aquel chico que aun era misterioso, pero por fin Tenten se pudo dar cuenta que tenía los ojos café oscuro y era castaño, pero le siguió pareciendo bastante atractivo. —, ¿No tienes frío? —, cuestionó y comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta negra.

—Sí—Sonrió la castaña y de inmediato sacó su chaqueta y se la colocó, evitando que aquel hombre terminara aquella acción.

—Y dime… Tenten, ¿Cierto? —La miró y ella asintió despacio, ¿En qué momento investigo su nombre? —. ¿Qué haces de tu vida?

—Estudio medicina veterinaria—Sonrió orgullosa—. ¿Y tú?, sólo sé que eres amigo de Naruto.

—Sí, vamos en la misma universidad, aunque en diferentes carreras, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y ahora que lo mencionas…estudié medicina humana por un semestre—Aquel comentario hizo que la chica lo volteara a ver y captará su atención por completo—, pero esas cosas no se me dan bien, ¿Sabes?, las clases de anatomía en el anfiteatro y diseccionar cerebros es para personas con estomago fuerte, no sirvo para eso.

La mujer comenzó a reír, le agradaba de cierta forma que él en algún momento tuviera interés por la medicina, la mayoría de veces que hablaba con Neji sobre su carrera se aburría y terminaba por cambiarle el tema y en cierta forma lo entendía, Neji estudiaba ingeniera en sistemas, algo que no tenía nada que ver con los gustos de ella.

— ¡Hey, Kiba! —Giró a verlos Naruto, en ese momento Tenten supo el nombre del chicho misterioso—. ¿Quieres que te pase a dejar a tu casa?

—Sí, gracias—Le regaló una sonrisa.

Tenten sintió un nudo en su estomago, ¿Qué diablos había pasado en aquellos cinco minutos que hablaron?, sintió como las cosas fluían sin necesidad de que lo planearan, Kiba le agradaba y aquello la inundó de miedo. Llegaron al auto, Naruto se colocó en el lugar de conductor, Lee en copiloto y los tres sobrantes se acomodaron en el asiento trasero.

—Primero pasaremos a dejar a Tenten, es la que más cerca vive de aquí—Informó Naruto y arrancó el auto—, por cierto, ¿Por qué no invitaste a Neji?

_Mierda. _Pensó la castaña en automático, porque en el poco tiempo que Kiba le habló fuera del bar Neji se esfumo de su mente por completo hasta que se lo volvieron a mencionar.

—Yo…le dije, pero mañana tiene clase—Murmuró y sintió algo de incomodidad con Kiba junto a ella, que parecía entretenido por completo en el paisaje de la ventana.

—Aun recuerdo la vez que fuimos a la casa de Lee y Neji se puso tan ebrio que terminó vomitando en la alfombra—Soltó a carcajadas Ino y enseguida Lee.

En todo ese tiempo Kiba no mencionó nada, no se inmuto en siquiera girar a verla y mucho menos en sacar de nuevo su teléfono celular, seguía mirando por la ventana. Todos seguían hablando de varios temas, de cuando volverían a salir hasta que el auto de Naruto se estacionó frente al edificio donde vivía la castaña.

—Gracias por traerme—Habló la chica—, se van con mucho cuidado.

—Claro, te avisaremos cuando estemos en casa—Sonrió Naruto.

Kiba abrió la puerta de su lado para que Tenten pudiera salir y la ayudó a salir del auto tomando su mano, pero no la soltó cuando la chica estuvo fuera, en cambio la siguió tomando y Tenten volvió a sentir un nudo en su estomago y como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar muy rápido.

—Adiós, amigo de Naruto—Sonrió la chica, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka— Le dio una sonrisa torcida—. Nos vemos, cuídate.

Por su salud mental, la chica soltó la mano de Kiba y rápidamente entró a su edificio, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su apartamento. Fue al cuarto de sus padres para avisar que ya había llegado y con la misma salió y entró a su habitación, sacó su celular y llamó a su mejor amiga: Temari, la conoció en la preparatoria y desde ese entonces se había convertido en su persona ideal. Le contó de manera rápida todo lo sucedido y agradeció al cielo que para ese momento su amiga no estuviera dormida y atendiera la llamada.

—_Pues…si lo quieres puedes conseguir sus datos, me dices que es amigo de Naruto, bastará con preguntarle_—Comentó Temari al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí le preguntó a Naruto estoy segura que me dará sus datos—Murmuró Tenten.

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer?, porque le puedes hablar pero manteniendo la distancia_—Soltó una risa.

—Mejor no—Susurró.

— _¿Tanto así te agrado?_ —Preguntó asustada su amiga.

—Sentí la magia, igual que cuando conocí a Neji…

—_Estamos hablando de algo serio, Tenten._

—Mejor dejare las cosas así—Soltó más relajada Tenten—. No voy a arriesgar lo que ya tengo con Neji que es mucho más que magia.

—_Pues sí, quizá solo fue el momento, amiga_.

Lo que Tenten nunca esperaba, era que ese fuera el inicio de una relación destructiva que poco a poco terminaría con ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

¡Hola querida lectoras!  
Espero que estén muy bien y que no me odien por empezar un fic cuando tengo sin terminar jajaja pero les tengo una muy buena noticia, al fin salí de vacaciones y tendre un poco de tiempo de escribir, así que terminare "Cita a ciegas" y espero terminar este.

Tengo que comentarles que este es un fic muy importante para mí, es una pequeña forma de sacar todo mi estrés y de estar mejor en varios aspectos, así que espero lo acepten y que les gusté bastante.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Espero sus comentarios sobre esta pequeña historia, que no creo que dure mucho.

¡Les deseo una muy buena lectura!

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
